Fight for Love
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: A tribal couple wishes for Mary Ann to marry their son. It is up to Gilligan to prevent it from occurring!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N This idea came from a chapter I wrote in Princess of the Island. I thought it would be fun to turn it into it's own story. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Another warm tropical day on the island. Blue skies and a gentle breeze with the sun shining down brightly making everything appear more bright and colorful.

Mary Ann emerged from the jungle with Gilligan behind her carrying a large load of laundry. One of the drawbacks of being on the island was the lack of modern conveniences however the brunette girl from Kansas didn't mind so much when Gilligan was helping her. It was fun to listen to his tales from back home and also his vast stories of his days in the Navy with Skipper. The hijinx those two got into sometimes was quite comical. Especially that story about Skipper hustling a game of pool from some unsuspecting soul and winning almost $200! Gilligan made a wonderful companion when it came to doing the laundry. She was glad that the Professor had requested the assistance of the beautiful Ginger Grant for whatever scientific thing he was working on. It meant she could be with Gilligan. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the movie star's company but listening to story after story about how the Professor looked at her that way or said this to her and how he brushed against her when he passed her wherever got a little tiring. It was fun to hang with Gilligan.

Mary Ann picked up the vine she normally used and handed part of it to Gilligan. "Here tie that end to the other tree." She instructed.

"Sure thing." He said cheerfully as he fastened the end of the vine tightly. He looked over the basket. "Wow there was sure a lot of clothes to wash. It was strange how the Professor had a lipstick stain on his collar. I wonder how that got there. I know he doesn't use lipstick. Maybe he was using it for some experiment. Funny it looked just like the shade Ginger wears."

Mary Ann stifled a giggle. "Oh Gilligan." said. "Forget that. Just help me hang these clothes. You know how Mr. Howell is about his expensive polo shirt. I want to make sure it dries as quickly as possible."

"Oh yeah that is true." He said finding the said garment in the basket and handing it to Mary Ann to hang on the line.

As the two worked they did not notice a canoe paddle to the shore. A bronze skinned male stopped the canoe and stepped out. His female companion followed along with a younger male. They walked on the sand and to the jungle clearing where the spotted the young castaways. Gilligan glanced over and said a hello before he did a double take. His eyes went wide and he yelped a yikes before dropping a blouse of Mrs. Howell's on the ground. Mary Ann was puzzled. "Gilligan what is…" She stopped when she saw the tribal family standing there. She wanted to run but her feet were stuck in place.

The older tribal man spoke. "Greetings." He said. "I am Takai. This is my wife Lana. Our son Maliko."

"It's uh…nice to uh..meet you." Mary Ann managed to say.

"We come in search of wife for our son." Lana said point blank. "We here of young woman on this island." She looked Mary Ann up and down "You perfect for our son."

"Me?" The farm girl squeaked. Quickly she ran over to Gilligan clutching him from behind. "I…I can't be someone's wife."

"You make perfect wife." Takai said.

Maliko smiled at Mary Ann. "I like her." He said.

Mary Ann gulped still clutching Gilligan. "I…I'm sorry I…I can't…I mean I am flattered but I….I don't think…I mean I'm sure there is another girl who would be a better match for your son."

The tribal family either didn't hear or were not interested in Mary Ann's opinion of the situation. Lana spoke. "We have wedding in one week. In that time you get to know Maliko and the ways of our tribe."

Mary Ann's brown eyes were filled with fright as she whispered to Gilligan. "Do something!"

Gilligan didn't know what to do or say. He was afraid of making the family angry and if they got angry they may hurt Mary Ann. He didn't want that but at the same time he couldn't allow Mary Ann to be married off to this young man who she didn't know. "I'm sorry but your son can't marry Mary Ann." He said as an idea formed in his head. "She is already set to be married."

"Who is this person she is to marry?" asked Takai. "I wish to speak with him."

"It's Gilligan." Mary Ann said quickly.

"Me?" Gilligan said turning his head to the farm girl who pleaded with him to go along with it. He then turned back to the family. "Uh yeah that's right. Mary Ann is going to marry me."

Takai took his wife and son aside and they spoke. "What are they doing?" asked Mary Ann who still had not let go of Gilligan.

"I don't know. You think we should get Skipper?" He asked.

Before Mary Ann could answer the family came back. "Maliko still wish for young lady to be his bride." Takai said. "There only one way to settle. You fight."

"Fight?" Gilligan said in a high pitched voice his eyes bulging.

"Yes." Lana said. "It only way. Who ever wins get to marry young lady."

Mary Ann looked at Gilligan. "What are we going to do?"

"I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to faint." With that the sailorman hit the sand.

Mary Ann bent down to revive him. "Gilligan…Gilligan…wake up….Gilligan."

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

Mary Ann and Gilligan were back at camp along with the tribe family who were apparently from the Lakana tribe. The other castaways arrived to meet their new guests. Everyone was relived to hear from the Professor that the Lakana tribe was a peaceful. Mrs. Howell looked them up and down and was less than impressed with their attire. Mr. Howell explained they were just a tribe and most certainly did not have access to the latest fashion from Paris. Skipper was less than concerned with the tribe's clothing choices and wanted to know what they were doing on the island.

"We come in search of bride for our son." Takai explained. "We had heard of young lady on island." He pointed to Mary Ann who still had not left Gilligan's side. "We wish for her to marry him.

Ginger couldn't believe her ears. They wanted to marry their son off to Mary Ann! How could they overlook her! It irked her for a minute before she realized it was silly to get upset about. She wouldn't want any tribal man wishing to marry her. Although it would be nice to see if the Professor would get jealous and forbid it to happen. How romantic! She sighed thinking about it for a second or two before her mind snapped back to reality. Her dear friend was in peril. Some strange young man from some tribe wanted to make her his bride. They couldn't allow that to happen! Something had to be done. But what? Then an idea came to her. "Mary Ann can't be your son's bride. She is going to marry Gilligan." She said. "Isn't that right Mary Ann?"

The farm girl was stunned that Ginger came up with the same idea as her but was glad she did. "Yes that is right. I had told them I'm marrying Gilligan so there was no possible way I can marry their son Maliko. But they said that Gilligan had to fight."

Skipper looked over at the two young people. "Fight?"

Gilligan nodded. "Takai here said that I had to fight his son for Mary Ann." He pleaded with his at Skipper to think of something to get him out of it.

Ginger fumed to herself. Not only did they overlook her now they wanted to fight for Mary Ann. It was not fair! Why couldn't anyone…She looked over at the Professor wondering if he would fight anyone for her. He would wouldn't he? Did he think she was worth fighting for?

The science man spoke up. "I'm sure there is a way to solve this situation without resorting to fighting." He said.

"No." Lana said firmly. "It is way of the tribe. Must fight. Shows honor."

"Skipper." Gilligan said to his big buddy. "Do something. I don't want to have to fight."

The sea captain stood up. "Now look here. No one is going to fight my little buddy. And it may be the tradition of your tribe to fight but it's not our tradition."

Takai narrowed his eyes. "You insult tribe." He said.

Mr. Howell stepped in. "No one is wishing to insult your tribe my good man.," He said smoothly. "We just happen to do things more civilized than you. Now surely you don't wish for your son to fight Gilligan. The Professor is right. There has to be a way to resolve this matter. I tell you what. I'll give you $500 and we forget the whole thing."

"No." Takai said.

Mrs. Howell was scandalized. "Thurston they turned down money!"

"They really are savages." He said under his breath.

"We fight." Maliko said.

"Now just hold on." The Professor said. "Gilligan does not wish to fight. There really is no need for anyone to fight. Mary Ann does not wish to be your son's bride. I am sure you can understand. You can't just force her."

"We fight!" Maliko exclaimed undeterred. "We fight!"

"Skipper!" Gilligan squeaked. "What am I going to do!"

"I guess you are going to have to fight." The sea captain said. "They won't listen to reason. Besides I don't think you have much of a choice."

Gilligan gulped looking at the young tribal warrior who grinned at him evilly.

 **Professor's Hut (Later)  
**

"Professor we have to do something." Skipper said. "We can't let Gilligan fight this Maliko. You know how those tribal warriors can be. How skilled they are when it comes to these things."

"That is true." The academic conceded. "They are highly trained in the art of war. Who knows what tactics they will use in a fight."

"I'm dead. D-e-d dead." Gilligan said forlornly.

"Now don't worry Little Buddy. We'll think of something." He assured.

Mr. Howell spoke. "Maybe Ginger can help."

"Ginger? What can she do?" Skipper asked.

"Perhaps she could use her charms on the unsuspecting Maliko to convince him to not fight." The millionaire answered. "If anyone could it would be Ginger."

"That is true." Skipper said. "Maybe we could ask Ginger.."

"Now just a minute." The Professor interjected. "No one is using Ginger for anything. What if Maliko decides that since Ginger took an interest in him that he should marry her instead of Mary Ann? I won't have Ginger be put in that situation. You will just have to think of something else. Leave Ginger out of it." He stated firmly. He was not about to allow that Maliko to think the stunning redhead was at all interested. Not a chance.

"You do have a point Professor." Skipper said. "It would just make things worse. They find out they were tricked it would just anger them."

"There is only one solution." The academic said. "Gilligan is just going to have to fight."

"But But I can't…" Gilligan protested.

"We will have to teach you." The Professor said. "Surely Skipper you know some techniques Gilligan can use."

The sailor sighed. "Well I did use to be boxer back in my Navy days I suppose I could show Gilligan some moves."

"Good." The Professor said. "I have a book on martial arts perhaps that could be of use to."

"I'll help coach." Mr. Howell said. "I do know a thing or two about combat. I have been in the business world for years. Been through many battles. The key is to psyche out your opponent."

"I don't know if I can do all that." Gilligan said.

Skipper patted his shoulder. "Don't you worry Little Buddy. We will whip you into fighting shape in no time."

"I hope so. Otherwise we are going to have to think of a wedding present for Mary Ann." He sighed.

 **Girl's Hut**

"Ginger I can't believe this is happening! I don't want to marry Maliko!" Mary Ann shrieked.

"You won't have to." Ginger assured. "I know Gilligan will do everything to make sure that doesn't happen. I bet the men are giving tips right now."

"The thought of having to be the bride of some tribal man...I didn't sign up for that when I boarded the Minnow." Mary Ann said.

"I know you didn't." Ginger said sitting down next to her. "Everything will be okay. I promise. Gilligan won't let you down. I know he won't. He is just crazy about you you know."

Mary Ann smiled. "You're sweet Ginger." She said wiping her tears. "I bet the Professor would fight tooth and nail before he let anyone snag you away."

"Well." Ginger began. "I have to admit I was a little miffed that the tribe overlooked me. Not because I wanted to marry Maliko mind you, I just wanted to see if Professor would get jealous and forbid it to happen. I know it is silly to get upset about that but I couldn't help it. It would make a good movie you know."

"That is true." Mary Ann said.

"However this is not a movie. This is real. And I know that there is no way Gilligan is going to let that warrior beat him. He may not be the smartest person in the world that is true but he can be very clever." Ginger said.

Mary Ann nodded. "Yeah he can. Just look how he outwitted that Japanese sailor. That was pretty darn clever if you ask me."

"It was." Ginger said. "He won't let you down. He will think of something. You won't have to be the bride of any awful tribal man."

"You are right." Mary Ann sniffed. "Gilligan won't let me down. He will find a way. He can do it."


	2. Chapter 2

"That's it Gilligan. Jab Jab." Skipper said as he held up his hands which were padded. "Keep jabbing."

Gilligan threw his fists into the padding on Skipper's hands grinning. "This is pretty cool." He said. "Look at me I'm a boxer. Pow. Pow. Pow. Take that Maliko."

Skipper shook his head. "Gilligan focus. You are doing good but you are not a boxer yet. There is more to it than just jabbing."

Gilligan dropped his hands which were covered in boxing gloves that happened to have been in the crate with the movie costumes. "Yeah but I'm good at it." He said. The sailor lifted his hands and threw a few more. "This is fun! Bam! Bam!'

"Okay that's enough." Skipper said lowering his hand and taking off the padding. "I think you mastered the art of that. We need to work on something else."

"Like what Skipper?" Gilligan asked dancing around throwing punches into the air.

"Like keeping you into proper fighting shape." Skipper stated. "Now pick up that jump rope over there."

Gilligan picked it up. "Now what?"

"I want you to jump 200 times." Skipper instructed.

"200?" Gilligan squeaked.

"Yes Gilligan two hundred."

The young sailor shrugged and began jumping while Mr. Howell stood to the side keeping count. The Professor sat the table looking through his text book on marital arts to find something of use for Gilligan. Mary Ann was in the jungle watching the proceedings. Dear sweet Gilligan. Doing all this for her. It was kind of romantic she had to admit. Ginger was right about that. Having a duel fought over her. Why she never had that before. It was kind of nice to be the one fought over. She was certain Ginger had many many men fighting for her hand. This was a first for her. Gilligan would come through for her. He would. She could count on it.

Mrs. Howell approached Mary Ann and turned to her eye to where the men were. "How is it going Mary Ann?" She asked of her.

"I think okay. Gilligan seems to be getting the…Oh never mind." She said as the poor sailor tripped over the rope on the 27th jump. The Skipper rolled his eyes and told him to try again. Gilligan promised he would get it this time. Honest he would.

Mrs. Howell sighed. "Poor boy. He tries so hard."

"He does." Mary Ann agreed. "You know it a strange way this is kind of sweet. I never had men fighting over me before. Have you?"

Mrs. Howell nodded her head. "Just once many years ago. There was this young man named Martin Maransey Vandergrift."

"Martin Maransey…wait I think I remember Mr. Howell telling us about him. Isn't he the one…"

"Yes he is the one that I had a dreadful time getting rid of." Mrs. Howell replied. "Well anyway he was bound and determined for me to be his bride. No matter how much I refused he just would not let up. One day he found out that Thurston was interested in me and he challenged him to a fight."

"Wow. So did Mr. Howell fight him?" Mary Ann asked.

"Not quite. You see Martin fell off his horse and broke his leg before they could actually fight." Mrs. Howell explained. "It was after his leg finally healed did I eventually come up with a plot to be rid of him."

"I see. Well still it had to be flattering to have men fighting for your heart." Mary Ann smiled.

"It was I must confess. But even if for some reason Martin had won the fight I still would not have married him. He was just an awful young man." She said waving her hand in the air.

"Good for you." Mary Ann said proudly. "Why should you let them dictate who your are married to."

"You shouldn't either dear." Mrs. Howell said. "You can't allow these people to force you into marrying their son."

"I know but I think this situation is different. They don't want to listen to reason. I can only hope Gilligan comes through. He has to." Mary Ann said.

"I'm sure he will." Mrs. Howell said nodding her head. "Now come along. Let the men do their work. I'm sure they will have Gilligan honed into a fine fighter in no time."

Gilligan put down the jump rope and was slightly out of breath. "Okay…Skip…Skipper…..I did it…two hund…two hundred….I jumped…"

"Good work Little Buddy." He said. "Now we need to work on your strength. Mr. Howell if you would so kindly hand me those two coconuts."

"Yes of course." The millionaire said as he lifted them up and handed them to the captain.

"What are you going to do with those?" Gilligan asked.

"I'm going to tie these to the end of this bamboo pole and you are going to lift it off the ground." Skipper explained.

"What?" Gilligan said his eyes wide. "Those are big coconuts. I don't think…"

"Just try." Skipper said as he fastened the two coconuts. "There. All set. Now come on Gilligan. Try to lift this up."

The sailor walked over and bent down to pick up the weight. "Ooof." He said. "That's awfully heavy..." He almost picked it up but it quickly fell to the ground and the Skipper let out a yell as it was dropped on his foot.

"Gilligan!" He exclaimed. "Be careful!"

"Sorry Skipper." He said sheepishly. He then went to lift up the weight once more.

The Professor was still leafing through his book when a seductive scent hit his nose and a pair of lips just barely touched his ear before a sweet voice said softly. "I bet you could lift that weight. You are so strong…"

He gulped and once again his hands began to shake. "I…I um…"

Ginger giggled and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Professor would you fight for me?"

"Fight for you?" He asked bewildered his hands still shaky as he tried to turn the page in his book.

"Yes would you fight another man for me?" Ginger asked again her lips at his earlobe.

Was it getting hotter or was it just him? The Professor could not figure it out. He didn't think the temperature on the island had increased any. His eyes went to the thermometer he had invented and it didn't show any change. "I uh..well I wouldn't want you to have to marry anyone you didn't wish to uh marry." He replied before swallowing hard.

Ginger grinned and gently kissed the side of his head before removing her arms and leaving. The Professor pulled at the collar of his shirt and turned his eyes back to his book.

Gilligan was still struggling to lift the weight and once again dropped it on the Skipper's foot who yelped again. "I'm sorry Skipper. Maybe it's just too heavy."

"Gilligan those coconuts don't weigh that much. Now come on. You can do this and please don't drop it on my foot again!" Skipper said.

"I won't Skipper I promise." Gilligan said.

Mr. Howell went over to the Professor. "I still think it would be much easier if we had Ginger work her charms on Maliko. This doesn't appear to be going too well." He said as Gilligan fell forward having lifted up the bar halfway.

"I told you Mr. Howell that is out of the question." The Professor said forcefully. "I will not have Ginger be put in that position. I don't want Maliko to think he can have Ginger instead. I won't allow it." The thought of that awful tribesman leering at his precious wait did he say precious? Did he say "his"? It didn't matter. Ginger should not be used as bait for some unsuspecting male. It wasn't right.

The Skipper placed the bamboo bar bell down on the sand and instructed Gilligan to lay under it. Try to bench press it. Gilligan laid down while Skipper spotted. "Here goes." The young sailor said. He tried to lift it up but it would not budge. He tried again to no avail. Skipper helped him and he was finally able to lift the weight over his head. "Hey I did it!" He said proudly the weight then dropped on him with a thud. "Well I did." He said. "Skipper….Skipper get this weight off of me!"

It was later on that Gilligan was sitting at the table trying to bulk up more by eating. This was the part of the training he didn't mind. Mary Ann had made him a delicious coconut crème pie and Ginger mixed together some yummy crab and pineapple salad. He shoveled spoonfuls of it down. Boy was it good! That Maliko didn't know who he was messing with! He could take him! No problem! Probably would run scared after one punch. Gilligan grinned thinking of the mighty tribe warrior running away like a chicken. And then Mary Ann would say he was her hero. Hero Gilligan he would be! Mighty Gilligan! He liked that idea. He liked it a lot. He bet Mary Ann would bake him another pie as a reward. This in mind he put his food aside and went back to the bamboo barbell. He could do this. Mary Ann needed him to do this. He got a look of determination on his face and went to lift the weight up. Bad idea…He fell backwards with the weight on top.

Oh well. Maybe he would just be pancake Gilligan instead. The sailor shook his head and rolled the weight off his body. "Okay. You can do this. This is for Mary Ann. Now pick up that weight!" He said to himself. Gilligan laid down under the bar and with everything in him the bar was slowly lifted up over his head. "I did it!" He said proudly. "I did it!" He then carefully lowered it and sat up. He could do this. He could take that Maliko. No one was going to force Mary Ann into any marriage. Not if he Mighty Gilligan had any say!

Mary Ann had walked out to see how Gilligan was doing. "Hey Gilligan. How is the food?"

"Delicious." He answered. "Hey don't worry I can do this Mary Ann. I promise." He then flexed his muscles. "I am Mighty Gilligan. Maliko no match for me!"

Mary Ann giggled. "Oh Gilligan you are too sweet." She said kissing his cheek. "I appreciate you doing this for me."

"Of course I would Mary Ann." He said. "You are my bestest friend after Skipper. I won't let that Maliko made you his bride. You can count on me."

"I know I can." She smiled. "I could always count on you. You remember when the storm hit on the Minnow?"

"I do." Gilligan said.

"You wrapped me up in one of the extra yellow slickers and told me it would be alright. That you could handle any storm. You then helped me into the cabin and told me that I would be okay." She said fondly at the memory. "You remember that?"

Gilligan smiled. "I do. You kissed my cheek and said you appreciated my bravery."

"I did. Very much." Mary Ann said. "You were very brave. You didn't let that storm take the Minnow. You helped save us all. It wasn't just Skipper it was you too. I'm very glad he hired you as his first mate."

"I'm glad too." Gilligan grinned. "If he hadn't then I wouldn't have got to meet you."

Mary Ann was about to place a kiss on his lips when all of a sudden a sharp spear flew by them both hitting a tree. They turned their heads to see Maliko standing there. He stared them both down. "Girl be my bride." He said. "You no be victorious."

Mary Ann glared at him. "That's what you think. My Gilligan is stronger and braver than you. He will take you down." She snapped.

Maliko laughed and shook his head. "You be my bride." He said once again before turning away.

"Promise me something Gilligan." Mary Ann said.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Promise me you'll knock his block off!" She said with anger in her voice. "That no good nasty bully needs to be knocked down! Promise me Gilligan." She said looking up at him with her brown eyes.

"I won't let you down Mary Ann." He said. "I promise."

"Thank you Gilligan." Mary Ann smiled as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "You will always be my hero." She kissed him once more before walking back to her hut.

Gilligan stood there feeling bewildered by the effects of Mary Ann's kiss. He stared out into space before being jolted back by another flying spear. He turned his head to once again see Maliko standing there. This time the sailor man stared him down hard. "Mary Ann belongs to me." He said. "You won't get her."

Maliko was unphased by this. "We see." He said before walking off.

"Yeah you better run." Gilligan said under his breath feeling strong. "You don't want to mess with me. I'm the Mighty Gilligan!" He lifted his arms flexing his small biceps.

There was no way he was going to lose to this tribesman. Not a chance. No mean tribesman was going to force Mary Ann into being his bride. No sir. He spotted the barbell again and took a breath before saying "For Mary Ann!" He found the strength to pick it up and lift it up over his head. "For Mary Ann!" He declared again.

It was a minute or two later the Professor came running out. "Gilligan. There is something important we need to discuss."

The Skipper was right behind the academic and ran up to Gilligan." We were just talking and we realized one of the things these tribesman use is spears. You may have to learn to fight with a spear."

"Spear?" Gilligan gulped.

"Yes." The Professor said. "You will need to learn how to throw one. These tribal people are very handy with such weapons."

"I can't throw a spear at someone." Gilligan said.

Skipper sighed. "I know Little Buddy but you are going to have to most likely. Look we made you some spears to practice with." He gestured to Mr. Howell who was carrying a few in his hands. He handed them to Gilligan. "The Professor painted some targets try to hit them."

The Professor went over and tied a few of the targets to the trees. He went back to where the other men were. Ginger had come out to see what was going on.

"I never threw a spear before." Gilligan said.

"It's not that difficult." The Professor assured. "Look I will show you." He took one of the spears and threw it directly at the tree hitting the target dead center. "You just have to have good aim." He said.

"You have wonderful aim." Ginger cooed at him.

The academic felt hot and he then coughed. "Um." He said trying to remember what he was doing. "Here." He said taking a spear and handing it to Gilligan. "Why don't you give it a try."

Gilligan looked at the tree and threw the spear only to have it land yards away in the jungle. "Oops." He said.

"That's okay Little Buddy." Skipper said as he went to retrieve the spear. He brought it back to him. "Try it again. Focus. Keep focus on the target."

Gilligan threw it again but he had aimed too high it landed near the top of the tree.

"Okay." Skipper said. "A little better. At least you hit the tree this time. It's a start." He turned to the Professor. "Why don't you show him again." He suggested.

The Professor nodded and threw the spear hitting the other target dead center again. Ginger clapped her hands. "Gee Professor you really know how to hit the spot." She purred. With that remark the Professor turned bright red and fell into another coughing fit. He then cleared his throat and handed the spear to Gilligan telling him to try again.

The sailor threw the spear and this time came closer to hitting the target. "Very good." Skipper said proudly. "Just keep practicing. You'll get the hang of it."

"Aye Aye Skipper." He said as he made another attempt. He missed again but not by much. He was determined to get this right. Again. This was for Mary Ann. Mary Ann was counting on him. Let her down he wouldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day. The day of the fight and Gilligan was pumped. The past few days of training did him a world of good. He felt strong and confidant. The tips he got from the Professor's martial arts book were a big help. He spent hours learning proper kicking techniques. He would practice by placing a pineapple or mango on a stick and trying to kick it off. A few times it landed in the general vicinity of the Skipper but the sea captain did his best to be patient as he knew Gilligan was doing his best and never did any type of karate or taekwondo. It wasn't easy and one could not master it overnight. Eventually Gilligan got the hang of it and did a fairly decent job of performing the movement. He was now dancing around throwing out his fists in the air. "I'm bad. I'm fast. I move like a butterfly and sting like a bee." He said. "Move like a butterfly...sting like a bee...That's right I move like a butterfly I sting like a bee. Pow. Pow." He threw a few more jabs in the air. "Pow. Pow."

Skipper shook his head. "Calm down Gilligan. Stay focused. You need to concentrate."

"I am Skipper." Gilligan replied. "I am concentrating and I am focused on making sure Mary Ann doesn't have to marry Maliko." He danced around a bit more. "Move like a butterfly…sting like a bee…Move like butterfly..Sting like bee."

The tribal family appeared. Maliko stared down at Gilligan who would not be intimidated by him in the least bit. Takai spoke. "It time."

Gilligan and Maliko took their places on opposite sides. Mary Ann stood over by Skipper clutching his arm. "Oh I hope Gilligan will be okay." She said.

Skipper gently pattered her hand. "Don't you worry. Gilligan will be just fine. I have faith in him. He can do it. He won't let you down Mary Ann I promise."

Ginger and the Professor stood on another side and the movie star was clutching the academic's shoulder. "Poor Gilligan." She said. "I just hate this." The movie star added in dramatic fashion. "He can't lose. He just can't."

"He won't." Professor assured. "Gilligan has been training hard and I know he will find a way to come out victorious in this fierce battle of strength and wits."

Ginger grinned at him. "I love it when you talk that way." She purred her finger gently stroking his cheek. He coughed and turned a bit red. Ginger smiled again enjoying the effect she had on the Professor.

Mr. and Mrs. Howell also watched praying that their favorite sailor would win this fight. "Thurston dear." Mrs. Howell said. "What if Gilligan gets in trouble. Whatever will we do?"

"Don't worry my dear." He said with a smile. "I have a plan." He gestured to a bucket of a glue like substance.

"Oh Thurston you are so wise." Mrs. Howell said kissing his cheek.

"Yes I am aren't I?" He grinned at his adoring wife.

Takai gave the signal and the fight commenced. Gilligan stood with his fists in the air ready to do battle when he saw Maliko charging at him with a spear. His eyes wide, he yelped a "Yikes!" and jumped out of the way. Maliko ended up slamming right into a tree and went down like a sack of potatoes. He slowly stood up feeling dizzy and he sulked. "I defeated. You win. I no match for you. You mighty warrior. More mighty than me Maliko." He bowed his head at Gilligan who was stunned.

Lana approached Gilligan. "We never see warrior like you. You command tree to stop Maliko. You powerful." She too bowed her head.

Takai walked up the young sailor. "Many congrats to you. You prove to be brave fighter. We bow to you."

Gilligan was bewildered by all of it. "I um…I well…I…"

Mary Ann came running over and threw her arms around him. "Gilligan you did it!" She gushed. "You are wonderful!" She planted a huge kiss on his cheek. "My hero!"

Gilligan grinned at the attention. "It was nothing Mary Ann." He said. "I just saw him coming at me and knew I should just get out of the way…"

"You have such good reflexes." Mary Ann said kissing his cheek once again. "I can't thank you enough." She said squeezing him tight.

Lana smiled. "You may get married now." She said. "We make big wedding for you."

Mary Ann realized they did tell the tribal family she was to marry Gilligan. "Oh um…well you don't have to go through that trouble."

"It no trouble." Lana said. "It is part of tradition. The one who loses fight must prepare wedding for winner. We prepare wedding for you."

"Oh." Mary Ann said. "Well I…Gilligan…"

Gilligan gulped. "I guess it's okay." He said not wanting to make the family angry. "If that is what you do…"

"We plan wonderful wedding for you both." Lana said clapping her hands.

Mrs. Howell came rushing over. "Oh please let me help." She said to her. "I have so many ideas…"

Mary Ann couldn't help but giggle. She knew Mrs. Howell had two weddings planned in her head for a long time. One for her and one for her redheaded hutmate.

Gilligan gestured for Skipper who came over. " What is it Little Buddy?"

"They still think Mary Ann and I were going to get married. What should we do? They are planning the wedding." He said.

"We can't make them mad that is for sure." Skipper said. "We are just going to have to go along with it. Besides it won't really be official. I think it is best to play along."

Mary Ann nodded. "I agree." She said. "We will go along with whatever they wish. Besides it may be fun. Don't you think Gilligan?"

"Um sure." He said feeling a bit uneasy. He liked Mary Ann and thought she was pretty but to be her husband? That was weird. But Skipper was right. They could not risk the wrath of the family.

It was an hour or so later everything was in place. Lana sewed a beautiful white dress with some fabric she had brought in the canoe. Gilligan wore one of Mr. Howell's shirts and jackets. Skipper lent him one of his caps. Mary Ann thought he looked dashing.

Skipper had two books with him. One was the Navy guide that gave him instructions on marriage and one was the Bible. He laid the Bible on a table next to him and looked over the Navy guide. "We gather here to join Mary Ann and Gilligan in Holy Matrimony." He said.

Mary Ann smiled at her "groom". So it wasn't an actual legal wedding but who cares! It was romantic and well she loved her sailing man. Yes she loved him. He was the sweetest guy she had met in ages. There was no one back home like him and truth be told she would never find anyone like Gilligan. He was one of a kind.

Gilligan smiled at his "bride". She was pretty that was for sure. And now that he was standing there he was liking the idea of her being his. It felt right. Mary Ann was so kind and nice to everyone. He liked being with her. She actually would listen when he told tales from home. Skipper would get annoyed and would say he droned on too much but not Mary Ann. She loved his stories. It was nice to have someone who listened to him. And no one could bake a pie like she could. The best coconut crème pie in the world she made! Was he ever lucky to have this terrific girl in his life! He bet the guys back home would be jealous. Boy the look on their faces if they could see his Mary Ann! She would be the prettiest girl in Pennsylvania that was for sure. He bet she was the prettiest in all of Kansas.

The two said the traditional vows and placed rings that were borrowed from the Howells on their fingers. When Skipper told Gilligan he could kiss his bride, this time he did not run. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and she beamed at him. Everyone applauded and Mary Ann hugged her new "husband" with a big smile on her face. Ginger dabbed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around the Professor. "Don't you just love weddings?" She asked her hand gently touching the skin inside his shirt. Her lips lightly kissing his temple. "I do. I just love them."

He sighed knowing he couldn't fight it and there was no sense in continuing to try. "You want to get married Ginger?" The scholar asked point blank.

"I thought you would never ask!" Ginger exclaimed. "Of course I would marry you!"

He turned around and placed a long deep kiss on her lips as she wrapped him up in her arms tightly. "I love you Ginger." He said breaking the kiss momentarily.

"I love you too darling." She said returning her lips to his.

The party to celebrate the union between Gilligan and Mary Ann began. Mr. Howell put on a record that Mary Ann had with her on the Minnow. The song playing was Blue Moon. It was one of her favorites and as it turned out one of Gilligan's too. The farm girl felt as if she was floating on a cloud as they danced. "This is wonderful Gilligan." She said. "Don't you think so?"

"Yeah it is." He said spinning her around. "I'm having fun."

"You know Gilligan." She said moving closer. "Since we are "married" we could technically…"

He paused for a minute. "Uh Mary Ann…I…I…."

"I love you." She said kissing his lips.

His eyes bugged out as her lips were against his but then he decided he liked her kiss and placed his arms around her. Maybe Mary Ann was right….maybe they could…He broke the kiss and gazed upon his bride. "I love you too Mary Ann." He said.

The party came to a close and Gilligan whisked his bride away to a clearing that was just beyond the lagoon. He set a blanket down along with two cups and a bottle of champagne that Mrs. Howell lent him after informing Mr. Howell it was a special occasion. Gilligan had also brought two torches and lit them so they would have some light. He sat down on the blanket taking Mary Ann's hands in his. "I love you Mary Ann. And I am glad you are mine."

"I'm glad you are mine." She said. "I love you Gilligan. I always had." She then grinned. "I knew it was love. I've known it from the first." Mary Ann kissed him gently. "From the first."

"Me too." He replied with a grin. "Me too."

Gilligan took the champagne bottle and Mary Ann began kissing him. All of a sudden the cork just popped out of the bottle with a loud pop. Gilligan looked down in amazement and Mary Ann laughed as the bubbly spilled over. The champagne was poured into the two cups and Gilligan said a toast. "To us. To a new beginning."

"To us." Mary Ann said. They clinked their cups and took a sip Mary Ann looked up at the night sky. "It's sure beautiful here at night."

Gilligan nodded. "Everything looks so different." He remarked. "It's kind of mysterious in a way."

"Yeah it is. But romantic." She set her cup down. "Very romantic."

Their lips met and they fell back onto the blanket with the bright moon shining down on them. Gilligan paused a minute and looked at Mary Ann. "You know. I would fight anyone for you." He said. "Even if Maliko had not hit that tree, I wouldn't have given up. I would have kept fighting."

"I know you would have. You are my brave hero. I love you!" With that their lips met once again as they held each other under the sky.

The End!


End file.
